geofsfandomcom-20200214-history
Weddell Lindale Airways
Weddell Lindale Airways (ICAO: WLA IATA: WL) is a Virtual Airlines based on GeoFS, but also servicing other flight simulators. The airline has multiple primary hubs around the world, including a growing number of regional hubs serviced by its subsidiaries. Although having multiple location changes, the company is currently headquartered in Vienna, Austria. In October 2018, WLA was one of the founding members of their parent company Kuykendahl and Treaschwig, which owns three other airlines and has started up two other companies within the travel industry outside of aviation. Although not having official membership until December 2018, the carrier has been a major supporter of the One World Alliance since the beginning and had been an unofficial member since April 2018. On 9 August 2019, WLA officially integrated Continental Airlines as apart of their brand and had shifted operations at all of its primary hubs, as well as acquiring hubs at Cleveland Hopkins, Newark Liberty, and Guam International. A group flight to celebrate the event in Micronesia was held on 17 August. History Weddell Lindale Airways had been created on 14 December 2017 by a new user to GeoFS Doggoflyer but did not have an official platform until 28 December where the first server on Discord was created. The primary market had been for the Continental United States and Europe with their first hubs being established at George Bush Intercontinental Airport in Houston, TX and Oslo Gardemoen. Services later into early 2018 had opened a new hub in Hong Kong, which had lasted until March when the company's Assistant CEO had been selected. Hong Kong still remains as a focus city, but the primary hub for the carrier's operations in Asia was moved to Singapore. WLA's Headquarters has been moved twice within the first year, due to factors outside of finances. Their unofficial headquarters had been in Aldergrove near Belfast, Northern Ireland. After May 2018, their Headquarters had been made official in Berne, Switzerland for most of the year until September, where it was again moved to Vienna, Austria. The carrier's net profits after tax are estimated at US$12.19bn, with a net worth of US$26.42bn. Parent Companies and Other Partnerships The carrier had been in the process to join the Sky Team Alliance and GeofsRP in March, but WLA terminated the agreement before the void period. Later in May, Weddell Lindale Airways had its first codeshare agreement with UK based carrier FlyBrit for operations in Europe. This had been terminated as well in June after there was new management of the company. It's most recent agreements have been between Continental and Delta Air Lines primarily in the United States, where the carrier hopes to adjust its network. More partnerships are expected in the future since gaining membership into the One World Alliance. Two referral agreements have been organized with Trans-Texas Airlines with services to Mexico and Central America, and with Tech Air with Services to Greater France and select flights to Paris and Nice. WLA will be terminating its agreement with Trans-Texas Airlines. On 11 January 2020, the carrier had joined International Airlines Group for codeshare purposes, which is an organisation related to GeofsRP Network Due to the scale of operations, Weddell Lindale Airways has had to cancel several operations planned for the future primarily in regard to regional operations. In recent months, however, more expansion and coincidental alignment with KTG partners have assisted with the process of expansion for all parties involved. With Delta expanding on a global scale in late May, WLA has been able to extend out in underserviced areas and also has been able to make improvements with its long haul network. In early June 2019, WLA had joined the small group of carriers that are reviving Super-sonic travel by servicing Concorde, with their inaugural flight from Oslo to Goose Bay. Although she is currently only available for charter, she is planned to be placed in standard service by early July. Upon adoption in August, WLA had altered operations at Oslo, by changing several key routes to Europe. Oslo had begun to be serviced as a scissor hub for most destinations, with a few routes still be serviced exclusively via Oslo. Routes have also been expanded to Central America, Mexico, and the Carribean via Houston, and Japan via Guam. On 23 October, a new franchise/subsidiary policy had been initiated, which would expand WLA's network by opening franchise agreement with other airlines, however, most of these have been via companies started and partially owned by Weddell Lindale Airways, thus technically subsidiaries. Five projects so far have been announced since late October, with new operations being commenced in the United States, Taiwan, Austria, and the United Kingdom. Kuykendahl and Treaschwig See Kuykendahl and Treaschwig, LLC for more information. Although the company had been official until 22 October, the concept had been in development since late July 2018 During that point in time, WLA had begun the merger process with Russian carrier Ranistic Airlines and American carrier Freewood Airlines. FWA had removed their stake in the merger entirely, and the two remaining members had decided to form an alliance like a company instead of either carrier being dissolved. The agreement had not been finalised for three months. In early October, Delta Air Lines had agreed to join the company, and the agreement had been made official. Another recent addition to KTG is Continental Airlines, who joined on 02 January 2019. This however is voided, considering the carrier in February had been acquired by Weddell Lindale Airways. Franchise Program On 23 October 2019, Weddell Lindale Airways had announced it's Franchise/Subsidiary Program, which allows the airline to continue to operate in markets, whilst another party performs operations with oversight. Unlike the traditional fashion of the airline industry, WLA will initially starting the venture. Category:Civilian Group